disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
All in a Nutshell
All in a Nutshell is an animated short released on September 2, 1949. The short stars Donald Duck and Chip and Dale. Synopsis Donald is the sole-proprietor of a roadside nut butter stand called "Don's Nut Butter". The stand is in the shape of a giant walnut. Donald begins the day by placing a bucket of nuts into a hopper that will extract the nut from the shell and crush the nut into a butter. The machine starts a conveyor belt of jars and as they pass under the hopper, the jars are filled. Donald is waiting at the end of the line to label and cap the jars and place them on his shelves commenting that, "These will sell like hot cakes". Donald soon realizes his machine is out of nuts and he must go out to gather more. As he leaves through a backdoor he notices Chip and Dale gathering nuts for the coming winter season. Donald observes the tree they store the nuts in, knocks on the tree to see if anyone's there, then drills a hole in the trunk which fills up his bucket. Donald then happily returns to his stand to start the process again. Chip and Dale fall through the drilled hole only to see their nuts scattered along the ground that Donald spilled as he left. As they gather back up their nuts, Dale sees Donald's stand and faints at the sight of this gigantic nut. Chip revives his friend and he himself marvels at the colossal nut. The two can only imagine at all the meat waiting inside the shell and set about different ways to crack it. Finally the duo get a boulder to roll down hill and crack the top of the stand which alerts Donald who runs out the backdoor looking for the source of the sound. The chipmunks then peer in through the hole in the top and observe Donald's process. They remove a jar from a shelf and, after sampling the butter, quickly decide to take all the jars for their harvest. As they start removing the jars, Dale notices the hopper filling more jars. He removes a jar and sits on the conveyor belt allowing it to fill him with butter. After doing this several times he rides to the end of the line where Donald absent-mindedly labels him and puts a lid on him. Chip removes him thinking he is a jar and bops him on the head for playing around. The two return to removing more jars until Chip drops one which falls onto Donald alerting him of the theft. He sticks his head through the opening at the top where the chipmunks trap him by the neck with branches. Donald watches Dale use his conveyor belt to remove finished jars of nut butter from his stand. Donald then gets angry and frees himself as the chipmunks make their escape. Donald gives chase evading several hazards placed in his way. Eventually Chip and Dale make it back to their tree which Donald runs into, knocking himself out in the process. Using nutshells as helmets, the two chipmunks run outside and peel Donald off the tree. Donald becomes stiff and they carry him to a fallen tree overlooking a cliff. They load him into the tree as if they were loading an army gun of the era. Dale uses a wooden sword to cut a hornet's nest which falls into an open hole in the tree. Both chipmunks then cover their ears as a simulated "firing" of the gun blasts Donald out over the cliff. The chipmunks run to the end of the tree and watch Donald fall into the river. They then remove their nut shell helmets and bow their heads for a moment of silence before laughing and dancing in victory. Characters *Donald Duck *Chip 'n' Dale Voice Cast *Clarence Nash - Donald Duck *Jimmy MacDonald - Chip *Dessie Flynn - Dale *Hannes Schroll - Donald's scream Releases Television *''Disneyland, episode #4.7: "Duck for Hire" *Good Morning, Mickey, episode #9 *Mickey's Mouse Tracks, episode #47 *Donald's Quack Attack, episode #3 *The Ink and Paint Club, episode #1.5: "Chip 'N Dale" *Have a Laugh!, episode #57 *Treasures from the Disney Vault, March 16, 2017 Home video '''VHS' *''Walt Disney Cartoon Classics: The Continuing Adventures of Chip 'N' Dale Featuring Donald Duck'' *''Walt Disney Cartoon Classics: Special Edition'' DVD *''Walt Disney Treasures: The Chronological Donald, Volume 3'' *''Chip 'n' Dale Volume 1: Here Comes Trouble'' Have a Laugh! changes The following scenes were deleted from the original version due to time constraints: *Donald walking up to the nut butter machine. *Donald labeling the jars and saying of the nut butter, "Hot dog! These ought to sell like hotcakes!" *Donald looking around before noticing Chip and Dale storing their nuts in the tree. *Donald sneaking up to the tree and knocking on it to find the solid spot where they are stored before drilling a hole to release them. *The chipmunks noticing the trail of nuts left behind. *Dale fainting at the sight of the giant nutshell-shaped building where Donald's business is housed and then pointing it out to Chip, who is impressed at this sight. *The chipmunks imagining a giant nut inside the giant shell. *The chipmunks expressing their delight at the giant nut. *The scene of the chipmunks trying to break open the nutshell with rocks is shortened, cutting to the chipmunks using a large boulder. *The chipmunks ducking as the boulder flies over them. *Donald coming out and looking around, suspecting that he heard a cracking noise, caused by the boulder hitting the roof of his business. *The chipmunks taking a jar of the nut butter and sampling it, then swiping a few more jars before Dale sees the nut butter machine in action. *The scene of Dale running back several times to sample the nut butter from the machine is shortened; he only does it once. *Chip hitting Dale on the lid covering his head, causing the label to tear off. *The chipmunks tossing up the jars of nut butter. *The chipmunks using the nut butter machine's conveyor belt to slide out the jars. *Donald's chase with the chipmunks is cut from the duck chasing them down to him crashing into their tree. *The chipmunks donning nutshell halves for helmets and peeling a crashed Donald off of their tree. *Dale saluting Chip before cutting the hornets' nest so that it lands in the hollow log where Donald is. *Goofy yelling sound from Donald. Gallery 47805.jpg 47806.jpg 47807.jpg Donald_Duck_All_In_A_Nutshell_(1949)10.jpg Donald_Duck_All_In_A_Nutshell_(1949)11.jpg Donald_Duck_All_In_A_Nutshell_(1949).jpg Donald_Duck_All_In_A_Nutshell_(1949)2.jpg Donald_Duck_All_In_A_Nutshell_(1949)3.jpg Donald_Duck_All_In_A_Nutshell_(1949)4.jpg Donald_Duck_All_In_A_Nutshell_(1949)5.jpg Donald_Duck_All_In_A_Nutshell_(1949)6.jpg Donald_Duck_All_In_A_Nutshell_(1949)7.jpg|Poor Chip got lumps injuredly. 47808.jpg Donald_Duck_All_In_A_Nutshell_(1949)8.jpg Donald_Duck_All_In_A_Nutshell_(1949)9.jpg|How dare you, Dale?! Donald_Duck_All_In_A_Nutshell_(1949)12.jpg Donald_Duck_All_In_A_Nutshell_(1949)13.jpg Donald_Duck_All_In_A_Nutshell_(1949)14.jpg|Oh-ha-wow!!! 47809.jpg 47810.jpg 47811.jpg 47812.jpg 47813.jpg Donald_Duck_All_In_A_Nutshell_(1949)15.jpg Donald_Duck_All_In_A_Nutshell_(1949)16.jpg Donald_Duck_All_In_A_Nutshell_(1949)17.jpg Donald_Duck_All_In_A_Nutshell_(1949)18.jpg Donald_Duck_All_In_A_Nutshell_(1949)19.jpg Donald_Duck_All_In_A_Nutshell_(1949)20.jpg Donald_Duck_All_In_A_Nutshell_(1949)21.jpg Donald_Duck_All_In_A_Nutshell_(1949)22.jpg Donald_Duck_All_In_A_Nutshell_(1949)23.jpg Donald_Duck_All_In_A_Nutshell_(1949)24.jpg Donald_Duck_All_In_A_Nutshell_(1949)25.jpg 47814.jpg|The chipmunks grieving the loss of Donald Duck. log hopper1.jpg 1949-beurre-6.jpg 1949-beurre-5.jpg 1949-beurre-4.jpg 1949-beurre-3.jpg 1949-beurre-2.jpg Category:Chip 'n' Dale shorts Category:Donald Duck shorts Category:Animated shorts Category:1949 shorts